The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for acquiring physical and quantum information, and sensors configured to acquire physical and quantum information to detect and/or measure gases.
Gas sensing is utilized in many fields. As a nonlimiting example, oxygen gas sensing is used to measure the exhaust gas concentration of oxygen for internal combustion engines in automobiles and other vehicles to improve the vehicle efficiency and reduce air pollution. A common type of oxygen gas sensor utilizes zirconia (ZrO2) and relies on chemical reactions that occur between oxygen and fuel. Drawbacks of zirconia oxygen sensors include their relatively large size, consumption of oxygen, and necessity to be maintained at high temperature in order to function properly.
Another known type of oxygen sensor operates on the basis of dynamic fluorescence quenching of fluorescent dye molecules. Drawbacks of gas sensors that utilize fluorescent dye molecules include relatively short lives and a relatively narrow range of operating temperature.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there is an ongoing desire for gas sensing systems and methods capable of at least partly overcoming or avoiding the problems, shortcomings or disadvantages noted above, nonlimiting examples of which include sensor size, consumption of detected gas, life spans, and operating temperatures.